A distant future
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Heavy spoilers for chapter 84! Read at your own risk! Levi x Hanji Reader insert


A warm sunny afternoon, a light breeze going through Hanji's hair making her ponytail swing around lightly and making her green survey corps cape flutter in the wind ever so slightly. Almost too peaceful to be real like out of a fairy tale itself. But here she was. A bolo tie was attached around her neck with a blue stone attached to it. Erwins.. and before the symbol of someones else.. The symbol of her rank. Commander of the Survey corps.

It was 85*. Never did she believe she would make it until the very end. But she did. Stepping into a small front yard of a small house she could call her own, without dripping over the teddy bear or the other toys which got half-hearted put aside and left behind onto the veranda, making her chuckle amused in the process.

"I wonder what prevented him this time."

Taking her key out of her bag she unlocked the door to her small house stepping inside. It was quiet, unusual quiet. Raising a brow Hanji took her cape off and started with checking the living room and afterwarts the kitchen. Besides a pot with delicous smelling vegetable soup ready to get eaten she found nothing. Making her way finally upstairs she heard quiet humming noises coming out of the slight ajar opened door at the end of the hallway. Approaching as quietly as she could Hanji opened the door just enough to slip inside. A warm smile making it's way up onto her face as she got greeted by the sight in front of her.

"Were they good while I was gone, Levi?" Sitting onto their oldest almost four years old daugthers bed while the little kid which resembled her father more and more each year with her raven long black hair and light blue greyish eyes was curled up besides him sleeping peacefully after hours of playing in the garden with Levi most likely.

In his arms Levi lovingly held their newest addition to their small family a five months old boy called (b/n). Unlike his big sister (g/n), he got the brown hair of his mother and her brown eyes which according to Levi made him really relieved since he found Hanji´s eyes a lot prettier than his own. Not that he meant his daugther was anything else than not pretty. She was the most beautiful daugther he could have wished for. Both his children and his wife were his most precious treasures.

Something he didn't deserved in his eyes. This life, this peace, this feeling of being at home.

"Like usual they were. How was the situation at headquarters?" Looking up and placing a light kiss onto Hanji's lips before she took a seat next to him and have a better look at the small bundle in his arms.

"It's fine. The kids and especially Armin is doing a wonderful job. Eren is acting a bit more panicked than usual since Mikasa is still refusing to take a break despite being in her 7th month of pregnancy of their first child." Hanji smiled down at her own while caressing the babies face with one of her fingers.

"Tch, now he sees how I felt"

"Haha, we woman are strong. Too bad for you boys."

Looking at her grinning face Levi rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be here with you if you weren't."

"I suppose." She smiled sadly. "A lot happened. In a few years I'm thinking of giving Armin the role of the commander. I think Erwin would have wanted this as well..."

"I see." Levi turned quiet while Hanji leaned against his shoulder. Both enjoying the peaceful silence thinking about the past. They would never forgot what they saw or all the friends they had lost in the process to reach this place were they were standing now.

Sometimes Levi wondered what Erwin would say if he could see him now like this. Not just a soldier but a father as well and who the woman was next to him he learned to love. The person which remained by his side until the bitter end, protecting his back and collecting up the pieces of his shattered heart fixing him slowly but surely.

Did he maybe already have more clues than Levi himself over how close him and shitty glasses in the end were? That their bond was becoming more than just this of mere comrades?

Sometimes Levi believed this. Erwin could read people way better than him why he was such a great commander people trusted. And lead his people the way he did until the end.

They were less frequently than a few years ago but Levi still ended up dreaming over the day. Over how he was the one who killed Erwin in the end himself. Using the titan serum not on him but the Armin Arlert brat instead.

Moving noises next to him snapped him out of his thoughts and take a look into the direction, watching his little girl sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes until her eyes spotted her mother, immediately jumping down from the bed the girl run up to her and into her arms hugging her which Hanji happily returned.

"Mama you're back!"

"Yes, I am. Where you a good girl while I was away?"

"Yup! Me and daddy had a tea party outside in the garden and (b/n) took a nap." The girl beamed looking to her daddy and her little brother. "He still is as it looks like..."

"He just went back to sleep not long ago after I gave him his bottle actually." Levi explained iggnoring Hanji's teasing grin over him participating in a childs tea party with most likely a few other guests like her daugthers dolls and her favorite teddy bear which currently Hanji found outside. Which would explain this as well. Too bad she missed this sight.

"Well then. I think we should get down and start eating now before the delicious meal your dad prepared for us gets any colder." Hanji said and stood up watching her daugther already running outside and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first (g/n). I didn't raise you to be like your sloppy mother." Levi called earning a yes called from downstairs by his daugther and a tongue stretched out at him from Hanji making her way after her dauther as well to wash her hands too.

Walking downstairs with his son still in his arms Levi stopped looking at a very old photograph framed hanging on the wall. There were Erwin, Mike, Nanaba Hanji and himself on it. Back during their military days as titans still existed threatening everyones life.

"Erwin if you watching from a place called heaven or something like that... I hope you like what you see and continue watching out for us along with the others up there. It will still be a while until we see each other again. This is one of my first few choices I don´t regret in the slightest." Levi muttered to himself before looking down at his son smiling, watching the little life look up at him awake now and making some weird happy sounding baby noises. Giving him a short kiss onto his forehead Levi continued walking all the way downstairs to join his lively and noisy family which was already eagerly waiting for him. But he didn´t wanted it any other way.


End file.
